1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ink-jet head that ejects ink from an ink ejection port.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet head has a passage unit and a piezoelectric actuator bonded to the passage unit. The passage unit has an individual ink passage including an ink ejection port and a pressure chamber. The piezoelectric actuator applies pressure to ink contained in the pressure chamber. In some ink-jet heads of this type, on a surface of a piezoelectric actuator, an electrode is electrically connected to a wire member through which a drive signal is supplied to the electrode so that the piezoelectric actuator is driven. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040113994 discloses an ink-jet head in which an actuator unit acting as a piezoelectric actuator includes a piezoelectric body having four laminated piezoelectric layers, and conductive lands are provided on upper faces of respective individual electrodes that are formed on the piezoelectric body. Each of the lands is formed by printing a metal paste, such as a gold paste, in a pattern on the individual electrode and then baking the paste. The individual electrodes formed on the actuator unit are, through the lands, electrically connected to wire terminals formed on an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) which is a wire member disposed above the actuator unit. Only at the lands, the actuator unit is in contact with the FPC. The piezoelectric body and the FPC are sufficiently spaced apart by the lands sandwiched therebetween, so that they are not in contact with each other. Therefore, deformation of the piezoelectric body is not hindered by the FPC, and thus performance of ink ejection from ink ejection ports does not change.